ION: Craving
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: A few weeks have passed since the munks announced their hiatus. With pups on the way, Jeanette awakes to an odd hunger. Luckily, she has company to satisfy it and more.


Jeanette let out a little sigh as she laid out in bed. She had to be on her back, as her growing belly would be in the way in any other position. She looked down at it every now and then, rubbing a paw over it.

The gesture sent a wave of happiness through her, remembering back to when Simon had taken her, the surge of joy she felt when she found out she'd have his pups...

She turned her head, looking out of the window at the starry night sky. She couldn't fall asleep... The others had decided to sleep in the living room tonight, but she couldn't bring herself to do the same.

Her train of thought broke when her belly growled. Hunger filled her body in no time, causing her to grip her belly. "Gaah... Okay, okay, I'll eat..." she huffs, grunting as she pushes herself in an upright position. "Urf... Hey, is anyone still in here?" she calls. Nothing at first. Then, a light rustling from below that surprised her, making her jump a little.

"I'm here..." Jeanette leaned over the edge of her bed, watching as Theodore rolled out of his bed. He groaned a little as he rubbed at his head, yawning widely as he looked up at her. "What's up, Jeanette?" he asked her.

"You didn't go with the others?" she questioned, keeping her eyes on him. "Nah. They were gonna watch monster movies, and I wasn't feeling up to it." He replied. "N-Not because I was scared! But because... I was tired! Yeah, that!"

She shook her head slowly, smiling a little at him. Her cheeks darkened a little, but she cleared her throat. "I... I got hungry, but it's kinda hard to move with my belly like this. Do you think you could go get me some things from the kitchen?" She asked him. Theodore yawned again, scratching behind his ear. "Well... sure, I guess. What do you want?" He leapt off of his bed, heading towards the door.

Jeanette took a moment. "Well it's a little weird, but..."

* * *

Theodore grunted as he landed on the kitchen counter. "And I thought I could eat some weird stuff..." he says to himself as he grabbed hold of a wooden spoon, reaching it up to open the cabinets, quickly jumping inside and feeling his way around. He went to sniffing each box, each container of spice, passing them all up until he found the two things he was sent to get.

Grabbing them, he pushed out of the cabinet, leaping down carefully. "Marshmallows... and hot sauce." He said to himself, ears laying against his head. _'Why this...?'_ he thought to himself, shrugging his shoulders. He tucked the packets of hot sauce into his jacket, then hugged the bag of marshmallows close before hopping to the floor, using the bag to cushion his fall.

He stood up and shook himself out a little, then began his trip back to their shared bedroom. Theodore couldn't help stopping by the living room, though. Giving a quick peek in, he could see the other four munks cuddling up on the recliner. He blushed, thinking back to the last time he had been in that spot, wondering if the stains were still there.

Shaking his head, Theodore turns to return to the room, his tail wagging side to side as he slips back inside. "Hey Jeanette? Are you sure about this?" He calls, chomping down on the marshmallow bag as he carefully maneuvered his way up the ladder, hopping down onto her bed.

"Yes yes, I know." Jeanette spoke softly, rubbing her stomach as it growled again. "Gah... I've just been getting hungry every now and then, and it's always for the most random things..." With a slow nod, Theodore relinquished the marshmallow bag and hot sauce packets. His ears perked up as he watched Jeanette tear into them both with gusto pouring the sauce onto the soft, fluffy marshmallow before eating them both at a speed that made Theo blush. He sat down at her side, just watching as she fed herself. "So... how does that taste?" he asked her.

Taking time to swallow, Jeanette panted before wiping her mouth. "I don't know... It's really weird." She answered, sitting back with a sigh. "Thanks, Theodore... I don't think I would have been able to get it myself." She says, patting her belly.

"Heh, no problem Jean. We're mates now, right? I don't mind doing stuff for you." He reached over to hold her paw. "Then again, I would have done it even if we weren't mates."

Hearing that made Jeanette go quiet, both paws resting atop her belly again. "Theo..." she started, looking him in the eyes. "I... Don't you think it's strange? All six of us trying to make this work out...?"

Theodore shrugged his shoulders. "I just see it as us being really close friends. With the whole mating benefits too, I guess." He answered, reaching over to pick up a marshmallow, eating it rapidly. "Mmhf. Nothing wrong with that, right?" Jeanette smiled at him, shaking her head. "I suppose not, Theo." She let out a little sigh as she laid back onto her pillow, now just looking up at the bunk above. The hunger was satiated...

She rolled over a bit, then buried her nose into Theodore's neck, causing him to flinch a little. "I don't know how all of this is gonna work, Theodore... But I do like your point of view." She says. "I think I'd really like for us to work out. You're such a sweet guy... it's no wonder Ellie likes you so much."

"Aw shucks, Jean..." Theodore rolled himself over, careful of her belly as he gives her a soft kiss on the nose. "You know that's just me. I like seeing you guys happy, so I just do what it takes to keep it that way." He tells her.

Jeanette pursed her lips in thought, then simply pulled him closer until their bellies were pressed together. "You know... you can make me happy right now by spending the night here. In my bed." Theodore blinked curiously, but nodded his head anyway. "Well... It sure does beat monster movies." He says, smiling as he returns the hug.

With a little smile on her face, Jeanette settled herself down under the blanket, letting Theodore do the same before she gave him a kiss on the lips. "Thank you, Theo. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Jeanette. Love you."

* * *

The next morning, Theodore awoke to find himself alone in bed. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he sat himself up straight. "Nnh... Jeanette...? Where are you..." he called sleepily, yawning as he rolled onto his feet.

Jeanette's spot still had her lingering scent, as well as the smell of her less-than-normal snack, which had also vanished. He hopped out of her bed, landing evenly on his feet before leaving out of the room. He had his ears raised up, listening out as he walked pass the living room. Still quiet... how were the others still fast asleep?

Then, something caused him to stop in his tracks. A clattering sound emanating from the kitchen grabbed his attention, and he bolted on over immediately.

What he found was Jeanette, grumbling to herself as she kicked at a plastic bowl on the floor, both paws resting on her belly. "Jean? What're you doing?" He asks. She squeaked out loud, fur standing on end as she whipped around to face him, letting out a sigh of relief. "Oh, God, Theo... don't sneak up on me like that! You almost scared me out of my fur."

"Sorry... but, what're you doing up so early?" He asks, going over to her side. "Did you need more marshmallows?"

Jeanette sighed, shaking her head. "No... I was trying to get something for you. To thank you for last night." Jeanette spoke. "But this bigger belly just makes jumping and moving so tough!"

Giving her a soft smile, Theodore taked her paw into his, rubbing it softly as he gibes her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll take care of that." He said simply.

She sat down and watched as Theo wiggled his rear, leaping up onto the counter and used the spoon again to get into the cabinet, his nose twitching as he sniffed around. "Want some cereal?" He called, peeking his head back out.

Jeanette responded with a nod of her head, her tail sweeping slowly as she watched him disappear back in the cabinet, only to return moments later with... a small plastic bag, filled to the brim with Lucky Charms. He gave her a sheepish smile, hopping down to her side. "Hehe, I'll eat all the marshmallows if you don't want them."

"Pfftt. Oh, Theo." Jeanette sighed, shaking her head as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. "The others are sleeping. How's about a little bit of TV before they get up? I promise we won't watch any monster movies."

Theodore nodded his head with a happy little squeak, holding her paw as he led the way into the living room.

Turning her head to look at him, Jeanette let out a soft sigh, putting her free paw down on her stomach. Maybe... just maybe, this group mating thing was a good idea after all.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Heyas. What did you think? I figured I could keep the "It's Only Natural" idea going by writing these oneshots. If ya liked it, lemme know!**_

 _ **KRS, Out!**_


End file.
